villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daemonite
The Daemonites are a race of reptilians whose greatest ability is to possess hosts, a race of conquerors from the Wildstorm Universe, and now in the DC Comics Universe.Two of their most notable members are Helspont and Defile two of whom are major villains in the Wildstorm series Wildcats. Origin Wildstorm * The Daemonites were created by the Kheran World Shaper Engine (which are sent throughout the cosmos to make worlds suitable for the human-like Kherans). It made a servitor race, the Daemonites who would later rebel and destroy their Kheran masters. Afterwards they went to the stars on a campaign to conquer the universe, and fought a galaxy-wide war with the Kherans for 1000s of years for possession of their home galaxy, the Milky Way (which they eventually lost, and were forced to pay reparations). * Two warships (one Daemonite and one Kheran) crash landed on Earth several thousand years ago after a battle between the two. The surviving Daemonites and Kherans (and the human-alien hybrid offspring of both) continued the battle on Earth over the millennia, often using humans as proxies and manipulating human history. The Daemonites on Earth were led by Lord Helspont. DC Comics * The Daemonites were actually a human-like species from a distant galaxy which had a hive-mind and could shapeshift. They would infiltrate targeted worlds, study them, and then conquer those worlds. Afterwards they would biologically hybridized their species with the conquered ones, continually changing their species. The Daemonites ended up building an intergalactic empire spanning several galaxies. * One faction of Daemonites led by Helspont (their greatest warlord) left the empire in disagreement with the cross-species hybridization, and established themselves on Earth thousands of years ago. From which point they would manipulate human history. Lord Helspont would return in the early 21st century and exterminate most of them for betraying the cause. By this time Lord Helspont had returned to the Daemonite empire and taken it over. Technology Wildstorm = The Daemonites had interstellar starships, energy weapons, nanotechnology, and the ability to build interdimensional gates. Daemonites on Earth had use of "stealth-suits" which made the user undetectable to most types of sensors and scanners, and "flash-suits" which when activated would provide the user with armor and weaponry (built-in). DC Comics = The Daemonites have interstellar starships (including planetoid sized ones that can be seen on Earth from orbit), energy weapons, and biotech droids built using a combination of science and magic that possess Kryptonian-level strength and invulnerability (and long-range teleportation). Biology Wildstorm = The Daemonites have a hunched reptilian form that is approximately human sized with two to four red eyes, two to four arms, sharp teeth, long claws, and either greenish, brownish, or yellowish skin tones. They have the ability to possess others and use their hosts abilities, and in the case of the elites they can also shapeshift. DC Comics = The Daemonites are much taller than humans with a phased-like almost upright reptilian form with a long whip-like tail, two arms, an enlongated head, claws, and a tentacled mouth. They have telepathy and a hive-mind. Can possess others and when doing so have access to their abilities. Some have the ability of chronokinesis and the elites can shapeshift. Category: Parasite Category: DC Villains Category: Image Villains Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Imperialists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Bio-Engineered